


The water's perfectly blue

by lesbianbean



Series: you want the world/well what's it worth? [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, American Politics, Established Relationship, F/F, Love Bites, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rule 63, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: Starscream pulls strings to get the necessary votes for a bill. Megatron isn't pleased.





	The water's perfectly blue

 

It was two in the morning and Megatron’s office was finally blissfully quiet. She had made a sizable dent in the stack of paperwork on her desk, but everything was still behind schedule. It would make sense to put in another hour on the proposed legislation. But she a bigger problem to address, namely, her chief of staff.

“Senator.” Speak of the devil. ”The press questions from tomorrow are in your inbox.”

“Come in, Starscream.”

Starscream clicked in, one eye on her phone. “Is there something you wished to discuss, Senator?”

“Yes. Put your phone away.” Starscream gave an exaggerated sigh and threw it on the side table with a clatter.

“The vote count on the airline funding bill was off today.”

She rolled her eyes in the overly dramatic way she did when she was hiding something. “Yeah, what about it? Three extra votes are hardly something to have an aneurysm over.”

“Don’t be coy. How did you get those extra votes? Did your little lunch date with the airplane contractors and the West Coast bloc have anything to do with it?”

Her chief of staff rolled her eyes. “Oh, please.”

“Starscream.” Megatron stood up from her desk and the girl immediately took a step back.

“Fine, okay! I took Skywarp out to lunch with the West Coast bloc and the location of the next manufacturing plant might have come up. It wasn’t any shadier than the shit you pulled to kill Prime’s diplomacy package.”

“Yes, but once again, you’ve overstepped the boundaries of your position. And don’t tell me you weren’t building connections for your own run for office.”

Megatron walked around the desk, and Starscream took another step back, crossing her arms.

“Senator, my only thoughts were of advancing the bill, for the good of your stated agenda. You told me to get it done, and I got it done.”

“So you were acting out of loyalty. As my dutiful chief of staff.”

“Absolutely, Senator.” Her expression was like a bad parody of innocence.

“You see,” Megatron tapped her jaw in mock contemplation. “I’m not sure what to think. On the one hand, your actions helped this bill. On the other hand, you were once again driven by ambition, and there’s no room in my office for someone who is constantly stepping out of line because she wishes to move up the Washington ladder.”

Starscream looked at her for a moment, and then a faint smirk spread across her face.

“Well, Senator, it seems we have a problem. How can I prove my loyalty to you?”

Megatron beckoned. “Come here.” Starscream walked across the room, looking steadily at her. She patted the desk. “Have a seat.”

The girl swung herself up onto the antique desk, tapping her stiletto against the carved leg of the desk. “Mm, comfortable.”

“If I want attitude from you, I’ll let you know. Uncross your legs.” Starscream obeyed, her jaw tightening, and she bit her lip to hold back a smile. “Good.” She gently spread her thighs further apart, pushing up her sky-blue pencil skirt.

“Don’t wrinkle it!”

“All right, Here.” She lifted her chief of staff up, fumbling briefly for the tiny zipper and then pulling the skirt off. Starscream gasped in shock and whacked her on the shoulder when she laughed.

“You--”

“There you go, princess. Wrinkle-free.”

“I hate you.”

Megatron knelt between her legs. “Yes, you’ve made that abundantly clear. Let me tell you what’s going to happen next. I know you don’t like me leaving marks where people can see them.” Starscream shook her head. “But no one sees here.” She stroked over the dark, smooth skin on the inside of Starscream’s thigh.  ”Except for you and me. So that’s where I’ll leave marks. And you’re going to sit still while I do it. You will not move.”

Starscream looked incredulous. “How many?”

“Eight.”

“Eight? That’s ridiculous. I’ll let you do four.”

“This isn’t a negotiation.”

“It takes weeks for them to go away. Four is plenty.”

Megatron sighed. “Six.”

Starscream chewed on her lip for a moment and then nodded. “Six.’

“Now if you succeed, I’ll give you a reward. If you don’t...” She looked up at her chief of staff,  the corner of her mouth curling up. “I’ll punish you. I want to see if you can follow my orders, do you understand?” Something occurred to her and she pulled a pen out of her pocket, handing it to Starscream. “If you need me to stop, drop this.” Starscream tended to prefer non-verbal safewords.

Starscream nodded, swallowing hard.

“Tell me you understand.”

“I understand.” She paused. “Megatron.”

Megatron squeezed her hip gently. “Good.” She pushed Starscream’s knees even further apart, settling herself more firmly between them. “You can make noise if you need to. I’ll be generous.”

The glare she received sent another bolt of anticipation down her spine. She gently kissed the girl’s thigh, feeling her tremble. Encouraged, she flicked her tongue against the soft skin, and Starscream inhaled sharply.

“Easy, princess.”

Starscream huffed. “I’m fine. This is hardly difficult.” Megatron smirked and kissed the same spot, a little less politely this time, relishing the taste of the other woman’s skin, the feel of her, meticulously licking and sucking on the area, and then grazing it over with her teeth. She glanced up at her chief of staff. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her cheeks had flushed in a way that she couldn’t help but find adorable. She finished and Starscream swallowed again.

“Count them.”

“One.”

Megatron moved slightly higher and began another hickey, tracing aimless patterns behind her knees, letting her nails just barely trail over the skin. Starscream tensed, she could feel it. “Remember, no moving.” She half-hoped she’d get another retort but the girl didn’t say anything, just stared straight ahead with a look of intense concentration on her face, her teeth digging into her lip again.

“Two.”

The next one was higher, right where she knew Starscream was most sensitive, and she heard a barely-audible whimper. It made her blood run hot and she concentrated hard on the spot, drawing out the sensations. She wondered, as she often did, what it would take to break Starscream. The girl looked like she was made of easily shattered spun glass, but she was steel and Megatron saw it so clearly in these moments when she had her at her most vulnerable. Her pretty brown eyes were squeezed shut when Megatron pulled away from her. “Look at me.”

“I--” Megatron lightly brushed her fingers over the bruise she’d left and Starscream bit her lip, struggling to stay still. “Three.”

“Good. You’re doing so well.” Her praise drew out another whimper and she grinned, moving to her other thigh, and the girl couldn’t hold back the noises anymore, moaning and gasping beautifully, vibrating with the effort it took to not move. “Gorgeous,” she murmured, knowing the effect her words would have. Her chief of staff tried to shrug off praise but Megatron knew her too well. She knew what it did to her. “So good for me. My good girl.”

Starscream trembled at that, and she could feel her pulse speeding up. “Please...”

“Hold still. You don’t want to let me down, do you?”

Her answering huff of conflicted frustration was like oxygen, and Megatron nipped higher, closer to where she knew Starscream desperately wanted to be touched, stroking behind her knees. Her meticulous attention was having exactly the effect she wanted--she could _see_ the cracks forming in the girl’s composure, even as her spine stayed ramrod-straight. The next one lasted so long she nearly gasped for air when she drew back, but she was rewarded with the image of Starscream’s hands, the veins in her delicate wrists standing out as she held on to the pen like it was a lifeline. It took her a moment to choke out ”Four” and when Megatron started the next one she heard a sob—dry and broken—and she nearly came at the sound of it, squeezing her chief of staff’s legs for support. Her grip was hard enough to leave more bruises, but Starscream didn’t even move at that. Impressed, Megatron allowed her an extra moment to recover after she whispered “Five,” rubbing a comforting circle over her waist.

“One more.” Starscream nodded, closing her eyes again. “Open them, Starscream.”

She waited until her order was obeyed, locking eyes with her chief of staff and feeling her shiver. For a moment she thought Starscream would look away but she held herself still, even as Megatron began the sixth lovebite. She showed no mercy this time, drawing out a symphony of delightful noises, but Starscream kept herself still. Megatron finally stopped, sitting back and looking up at her. It took Starscream a moment to gather herself, and then she cleared her throat. “Six.” Her brown eyes were triumphant. Megatron swallowed the wave of emotion that rose up in her throat and gently pushed the girl back onto the desk, her head resting on a stack of memos. She had promised her a reward, after all.

“I--”

“Hush.” She tugged her underwear down, careful to avoid the newly tender spots on her thighs.

“I didn’t--” Starscream took a shaky breath. “I didn’t move.”

“I know.” She blew lightly on the exposed area and Starscream yelped. Megatron knew she was being unfair but she couldn’t resist teasing her. “What do you need, princess? It’s all right, you can tell me.”

Starscream squirmed, a frustrated, helpless groan slipping out. Megatron waited, watching the emotions play across her face. “Will you just fucking do it already!”

She chuckled. “Ask nicely.”

Her chief of staff wailed, clawing desperately at the polished wood with her free hand as Megatron ran her fingers over the bite marks on her thighs, keeping her touch light.

“Please.”

She kissed her hipbone, meeting the girl’s eyes. “Use my name.” Starscream pressed her lips together stubbornly and Megatron laughed again, nuzzling small kisses over the newly sensitive areas and humming softly so Starscream would feel the vibrations. The girl’s head rolled from side to side, tiny whimpers slipping out. “Mmm. What was that, Starscream? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Megatron! Megatron-- _fuck_ \--please, please.” She always begged so prettily. “Just fucking touch me, Megatron, please.”

“Good girl,” Megatron purred, finally moving to the apex of the girl’s thighs and pressing a soft kiss her clit, tasting her arousal. Starscream gasped at the sensation, and she hummed again, swirling her tongue in circles. Her chief of staff was already wet, and it was no trouble at all to slip two fingers into her.

“Oh!” Starscream's head fell back and Megatron grinned at her, crooking her fingers at just the right angle with one hand and holding her still with the other. She watched the girl’s face as she massaged tiny circles inside of her, zeroing in on an area that made her eyes go wide and a strangled gasp escape her lips. Starscream tried to move, to alleviate the intensity, but Megatron kept her still, making sure she would feel everything, every deliciously cruel touch. Starscream sobbed out her name again, getting closer to the edge, and she pulled back her hand just slightly, slowing her pace. Her chief of staff made another desperate noise, struggling against her grip.

“Remind me, Starscream. Who is in control?”

“You are! Oh god, Megatron, please.”

“Who do you take orders from?”

“You, Megatron. Only you.”

“Who else can make you feel this way?”

“No one else, Megatron, please don’t stop.” Megatron sped up again, twisting her hand so she could sweep her thumb over Starscream’s clit, leaning over her to whisper in her ear.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Starscream?”

“Yours.” The girl met her eyes and for a moment there were no secrets between them. There was more she wanted to say and she crushed their mouths together before it slipped out, before she lost control.

It only took a minute more before she felt Starscream arch off the desk, and she kept up the rhythm, drawing her orgasm out until the girl went boneless under her hands. Now that the task was completed she was keenly aware of her own arousal, and she cleared some papers off the desk so she could sit next to her chief of staff and slip her hand into her pants, watching Starscream’s chest rise and fall. It wouldn’t take long, not when she could still taste the girl on her lips. Starscream shifted on the desk.

“Let me--”

  
Megatron shook her head. “Just rest. It’s all right.”

She expected that to be the end of it, but as she got closer to her orgasm, Starscream’s slender hand covered her own, pressing down. “Megatron,” she whispered again, her voice shaky. The senator gasped in surprise and then the pleasure washed over her in sharp waves. She heard Starscream laugh softly.

“You didn’t need to.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

They sat in silence for a minute more before Starscream’s phone pinged and brought reality back into the room.

“God, what time is it?” Starscream carefully got up from the desk, grabbing her underwear from Megatron and walking over to examine her skirt. “And this still got wrinkled.”

“What a shame.” Megatron reached for the hand sanitizer on her desk, tossing the bottle to her chief of staff once she was finished. Starscream nearly fumbled the catch, glaring at her. “It’s two forty-five.”

“Great. By the time I get back to my apartment, I’ll just have to turn around and come back. You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Think what you want. If you’re really that tired, sleep on the couch.”

“Oh yes, because that’s the height of luxury.”

“It was a suggestion.” She picked up her laptop and settled on the couch, watching Starscream scrolling through news alerts on her phone and muttering resentfully under her breath. Sure enough, after about five minutes she flopped down on the couch, pulling the afghan with the Texas flag embroidered on it over her legs and huffing angrily. Megatron thought about how Ravage got when Soundwave was too busy to pet her and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Go to sleep.” Starscream glared at her, and Megatron focused on her laptop screen, trying to focus on her work and not the girl’s frustrated noises as she attempted to get comfortable. After a while, her hand migrated into her chief of staff’s hair, tugging warningly.

“Relax.”

Starscream stilled, her breath shaky. Megatron scratched her nails over her scalp, the way she knew she liked it, and her chief of staff practically purred, the tension ebbing out of her body. It only took ten minutes before she was asleep. The senator looked down at her face, watched the fluid motion of her throat and chest and wished she could mark there too. Starscream refused to allow her to leave marks where people could see, which grated on her possessive nature to no end, even though she understood the logic behind it. But she would know tomorrow that the girl was hers even if no one else did. And Starscream would know.

She could imagine the girl tracing over the marks when she was alone, whispering her name, and it sent a wave of heat through her body. Starscream twitched in her sleep, murmuring nonsense, and Megatron breathed in the scent of her hair. _I do like you,_ she thought. _I am afraid of the stronger word._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a stealth sequel to the other oneshot I wrote about these two (But they drown when I kiss you) in that it's about the complicated feelings these two have for each other, only it's more from Megatron's perspective (hence the Virginia Woolf quote at the end). I promise there is something with an actual plot set in this AU coming once I have more than fifteen-minute increments of free time.


End file.
